Hot Chocolate
by just-your-average-kid
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot that I came up with while trying to fall asleep one night, thought you might enjoy it. Edward discovers how much he like Hot Chocolate, especially when Bella's his Hot Chocolate...


Disclaimer: lets face it, none of us are Stephenie Meyer, we all just WANT to be

**Disclaimer:** Let's all face it, none of us here are Stephenie Meyer; we're just wannabes. These characters are…sighhh… not mine.

Hot Chocolate

**BELLA POV:**

I could hear the faint pitter-patter of the ever-drizzling rain hit my bedroom window as I awoke. I groaned restlessly, flipping onto my side and wishing for sun, though I knew that even if the sun were to magically appear somehow, it would still not be warm enough to satisfy my desire.

I sighed; these were the down sides to living in Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest places on Earth. And yet, lying next to me on my bed, smiling as gloriously as ever, was the up side to living in Forks, Washington, the rainiest place on Earth. In the world of grey darkness that constantly overshadowed me, he was the light, the radiating brightness that kept me strong and willing to stay, and not move in with my Mother in Florida.

Edward.

He had his arms around me, which would probably explain why I was so cold, and his icy lips gently kissed my forehead as I met his loving gaze.

"Good morning, love," he whispered, brushing a dangling piece of hair out of my face, tucking it gingerly behind my ear. I smiled.

"Charlie's fishing again," he announced, "and my family's all gone hunting for the day."

"So, we're all alone." I said, smiling immediately as my tired brain processed the words I had spoken. He chuckled, nodding.

"Can we go to your house?" I asked, scooting closer into his stone chest contentedly.

"We can do whatever you please," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

By the time I was dressed and ready to go, it was noon, and the drizzling rain had picked up to a slightly heavier sprinkle. Nevertheless, I smiled, looking down once more at my hand, twined with Edward's, as he drove down the winding roads of Forks, down the familiar route that lead to the same breathtaking mansion, deeply encroached in the thick mossy forests; his home.

I remembered the first time I Edward had taken me this way, to meet his family that fateful Sunday afternoon. I could still remember the amazement that had dragged me into a state of pure shock as I gazed at the glorious white mansion, housing the mysterious vampire family in all its sheer brilliance; the way the house looked to have been at least a hundred years old, yet still standing perfectly and pristinely as though built only yesterday. It was timeless, graceful, and very elegant; I suppose it fit the Cullens rather well.

In my present nostalgic state, I was only vaguely aware that the car had stopped moving, so I was very surprised when my door suddenly whipped open and Edward swung me into his arms like a true old-fashioned romantic.

"Edward, put me down," I insisted half-heartedly, unable to be stern with him while breathing in his delicious scent and looking into his glistening topaz eyes.

"As you wish," he replied, gently releasing me onto the ground, only to take my face in his hands and press his lips softly against mine.

Time meant very little to me while I was kissing Edward, but I realized that he had to have been kissing me for a relatively long time, for when he pulled away to walk into the house, I staggered and tripped onto the ground.

He was crouched down in front of me before I had a chance to realize I had fallen, gently picking me up and carrying me into the house.

"I think it would be best if you stayed in my arms," he decided, chuckling.

There was no earthly way to deny what he had just said, so I simply wrapped my arms more securely around his neck as he walked swiftly, gracefully, to the living room, sitting us both down on the soft, inviting white couch.

He pressed his lips gently across the surface of my skin, leaving an icy trail behind him as he kissed my eyes, my nose, and finally, my lips.

My hands automatically sprang for his silky bronze hair, touching the forever disheveled locks with my fingers. As he kissed me, my hands slowly left his hair, trailing south towards the sides of his face, down his throat, along his smooth neck, around his broad shoulders, and coming together limply at his stone-hard chest.

By this time, Edward had stopped kissing me, and just stared at me in amazement, his head tilted to the side, the way it always was when he was curious.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella," he began hesitantly, "Could you do that again?"

"Do what?"

"What you just did," He took my hands and placed them back into his hair, "Do it again."

"Oh," I blushed scarlet, watching his face cautiously as my fingers trailed slowly from his hair to his face, down his throat and neck, around his shoulders, and resting once more on his chest. Edward's expression was very strange; a mixture of contentment and amusement, and some other emotions that I could not identify.

"What?" I asked when his odd expression didn't falter.

"It feels nice," he admitted, shrugging.

"What does it feel like?" I breathed, resting my head against his chest.

"Well," he mused, "Since your skin is so pleasantly warm compared to mine, I'd compare the feeling to the way a cup of Hot Chocolate feels going down your throat on the coldest day of the year."

I giggled, raising my head to kiss his cheek.

"Anytime you need me to be your Hot Chocolate, I'll be there." I said against his cold skin.

He chuckled, touching his lips to my head as I sank back into his chest.

"I know, Bella, I know."

**A/N: Please don't forget to review! Otherwise I'll think that no one cares enough about the story to comment on it. And then I'd be sad…tear.**


End file.
